


I'M DATING MY BFF

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Relationships: Lemxn/Mallow, Lemxn/current bf
Kudos: 1





	I'M DATING MY BFF

EEEEEEEEEEEEE MALLOW (you dont know them) IS MY S/O WOO!


End file.
